


Stats

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Data and Taurik try a couple thing.





	Stats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss without a motive” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

After thirty-seven attempts to place Spot in the ideal location—the chair set beside his couch—Data decides that it would be more fruitful to allow her to sit on said couch. Many pet-related materials express that domestic animals should not be allowed on the furniture, but many art-related materials express that one must make sacrifices for their work. Thus, for the sake of his still-life painting, Data allows Spot to curl up on the left cushion, where she finally remains still enough for him to paint within that category.

He’s just finished perfectly capturing the image of her head, floating, detached, in the center of his white canvas, when the door to his quarters slides open. He pauses his work, setting his palette and easel down on the coffee table, so he can give the entrant his full attention. 

Taurik doesn’t pause for the usual greeting, instead strolling right across Data’s quarters to stand directly toe-to-toe with Data. There he tilts his head and leans forward, brushing their lips together in the sort of intimate, faux-human kiss that they usually only share in the darkened bedroom. 

When Taurik straightens out again, back to a flawless picture of Vulcan serenity, Data asks, “May I inquire as to the reason behind your display of affection?”

“You may,” Taurik answers. So long as they’re in private, Taurik always answers Data’s relationship enquiries, as Data answers his, and the computer answers when neither of them has any answers. “I have just had an enlightening conversation with Ben, who seemed to be under the impression that our relationship must lack spontaneity. He suggested there was significant value in doing ‘couple things’ for ‘no reason.’”

“I see.” In the blink of Taurik’s eyes, Data runs his own check of popular romantic literature and studies. He already knows that, at least compared to most Vulcans, Taurik is refreshingly willing to try new endeavors. But Data himself is the driver behind most of their relationship curiosity. After reviewing the available resources, he reports, “That is correct; it is considered a valuable element in human relationships.”

Taurik curtly nods.

Then Data adds, “However, there is considerably less data on the ideal structure of Vulcan relationships. Is it also valued in those?”

“No,” Taurik informs him, before easily explaining, “but supporting one’s partner’s aspirations is, and as you wish to emulate humanity, I wish to adhere to that desire.”

Even though it isn’t _technically_ true, because emotions are far further beyond Data’s grasp than they are Taurik’s, Data voices, “I appreciate that.” In his own way, he does. They’ve had enough existential conversations that Taurik must understand. When Data lifts his hand, holding his index and middle finger tightly together, Taurik raises his own to brush along Data’s pale golden skin. A subtle shiver seems to run through Taurik, one likely too small for any organic being to detect, but Data does. He never understands why, because surely he can’t be a conduit for touch telepathy. Nevertheless, Data’s quite sure that Taurik looks _pleased._

After the moment’s lingered four point five seconds, Data lowers his hand again. He asks, “Will you stay for further intimacy?”

“I cannot,” Taurik answers, “as then the original kiss would have the motivation of escalating physical contact. But I will return after my shift if that is agreeable to you.”

Data glances sideways at Spot, who’s still lounging where he left her. The painting should be finished during the duration of Taurik’s shift, if not before, depending on her behaviour. To use a human colloquialism stored in his memory banks for just such an occasion, Data informs his boyfriend, “I will look forward to it.”

Taurik nods. He doesn’t _quite_ smile, but Data picks up the slight twitch of the muscles around the right side of his lips. Then he turns and leaves as smoothly as I came.

Spot meows. 

Data chides her, “It is rude to judge other’s relationships,” and returns to painting.


End file.
